The Quidditch Match
by potterheadkiesh
Summary: James weaved through the field, with ease and perfection until.. The screams were defening. Rage was evident on Sirius's face, who was yelling something that sounded oddly close to rude words. Even Remus looked outraged, fire dancing in his eyes. Lily couldn't take it. She jumped over the side of the stadium, with Sirius and Remus on her heel, rushing to where James lay.


The Slytherin vs Gryffindor game was highly anticipated. Not only were they rivals, but no game of theirs has ever been "clean"- expecially on the last game of the season.

Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily were among the screaming fans at the stadium.

James weaved through the field, with ease and perfection. "_It's no wonder girls love him_" Lily thought, watching as James threw his arm back, launching the quaffle directly into the middle hoop.

FLASHBACK:

Sixth Year

_"EVANS! Hey, Evans!" Lily turned around just to see the obnoxious James Potter weaving through the hall, flanked by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, seemingly oblivious to all of girls gazing at them adoringly. Peter had mysteriously dispeared earlier- something about studying. But James paid no mind to this now. Not when Lily Evans was just in front of him. Finally reaching her, he casually slung an arm around her shoulders. Lily furiously shrugged off his arm, and continued to walk. _

_"Don't be like that! Come on, go out with me? Please, Evans?" James continued to persure her. What did he not understand? She said no, and her answer will never change. Never. _

_"No, James!" Lily yelled, furiously turning around and nearly colliding with a frightened first year. James stopped in his tracks, looking and Lily with his eyebrows rasied. By now, people in the corridors were starting to stare. _

_"I told you no! Isn't that enough? Or do I need to spell it out for you for your arrogant, thick skull to understand?" Several people gasped. "I will never, and I repeat, NEVER go out with you. I'm tired of you embarrasing me, persuing me, and annoying me. The answer is no." Lily's face burned with anger. Looking at Sirius and Remus's faces, they looked at her in shock and outrage. James stared at her, his expression undreadable. That was the last time he asked Lily Evans out._

Since then, James had matured significantly. He stopped hexing people in the hallways who walked too slow. He stood up for anyone being bullied. And since that one day in sixth year, Lily Evans fell hopelessly for James Potter.

Present time, Seventh Year

She knew that she had ruined ever dating him. How could she have been so stupid? Almost every day for six years he asked her. And she always said no, getting to a point where she didn't even consider it before answering him. All of those times she called him thick headed, arrogant. Not ever realizing that it was, indeed _her _that had a head too big for her own body; Lily always thought that James was bellow her level. Shaking her head in frustration, she continued to watch the game.

By now Gryffindor had scored seven times, four of which were from James.

"... and Frank Longbottom shows amazing chaser skills, passing the ball to Melanie Cooper..."- the commentators voice was drowned out by a series of screams, and yells of outrage.

Nicholas Bannet, the Slytherin Seeker, seemed to give up on looking for the snitch. He pelted downwards on his broom, so that he ended up flying directly behind Melanie. Reaching out, he grabbed the end of her broom, yanking it sideways, causing her to spin off course and drop the quaffle. Lily looked to her left at the referee- she had her back turned, still lecturing the Slytherin beater for hitting his bat directly into Anne Holland of Gryffindor.

"... what a disgrace! After that obvious bit of disgusting cheating... And James Potter recovers the quaffle!"

Lily's head snapped to the field- James, had, indeed, recovered the quaffle, and was now racing towards the goalposts, next to Frank Longbottom and Melanie Cooper, who seemed to have recovered, to his left and right.

"...will this be another Gryffindor goal? Marcus Luinski, the Slytherin Keeper, is looking nervous, undoubtedly thinking of the other goals he let in from Potter..."

The screams were defening. Rage was evident on Sirius's face, who was yelling something that sounded oddly close to rude words. Even Remus looked outraged, fire dancing in his eyes. The other slytherin beater, who looked frantically from James to Luinski, raced paralell to James, elbowing him hard in the stomach. Deciding that wasn't enough, he grabbed the arm James was protecting the quaffle in, pulling on it with all his strength, while swinging his bat at James. The bat connected with his arm, a sickening _crack_ echoing throughout the stands. The quaffle dropped, and a slytherin chaser recovered it, scoring a goal. But no one was watching, for James fell off of his broom, landing with a _thump _onto the ground.

Lily couldn't take it. She jumped over the side of the stadium, with Sirius and Remus on her heel, rushing to where James lay on his back, eyes closed and groaning. _Was he okay? _Finally arriving at James's body, she crouched next to him, putting her hands on either side of his face. _His face. His black, untidy hair, that she always says she hates- when in reality, she loves it. His strong jawbone- _

"Blimey, mate! Are you okay? That disgusting, good for nothing, slug eating-"

James opened his eyes. "I'm fine," James said in a distracted voice, for he was gazing into Lily's eyes. _Her eyes. Her soft hands. Her red hair, framing her face perfectly. Her plump lips-_

And before he knew it, she grabbed his shirt, and her lips were on his. James opened is eyes in shock, before kissing back just as passionatley, leaning back on his one good elbow. The fact that hundreds of students and teachers were watching this exchange completley passed his mind, because nothing mattered, except the beautiful girl with her lips on his.

Sirius and Lupin grinned at eachother. Finally, Lily pulled back, her own shock on her face. "James.." She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him how much she regreted every insulting thing that she had ever said to him. How much she wished he were hers. How selfish she felt, declining him every single time, then realizing how much she loved him. But James simply smiled, a real smile- not his mischevious crooked Marauder's smile, a smile full of happiness that Lily knew he only showed her. "I know," he whispered against her lips. And at that, they embraced once more.

EPILOGUE-TWO DAYS LATER; JAMES AND LILY ARE DATING- James walked through the common room with Peter, Sirius, and Remus. It was past two o'clock, but that night it had been a full moon- they had to take care of Remus's "furry little problem", so to speak. Upon entering the common room, one sight greeted the Marauders- Lily Evans, the only student left in the common room, snoring on the loveseat closest to the Fat Lady's painting. It was evident she stayed up all night waiting for their return- she was still wearing her robes. The lamp in the common room was still on, though flickering dangerously. A book lay across her stomach. Sirius and Remus shared knowing looks- saying goodnight to James (a smirk evident in Sirius's voice), they motioned for Peter to follow them, decending up the common room stairs into their dormatory. James sighed, looking at the sleeping form of Lily. He loved her more than he thought possible. Smiling slightly, he removed the book from her stomach, sticking a spare peice of parchment to mark her place. He picked her up, bridal style, turning off the lamp. Upon picking Lily up, her eyes opened. Staring into James's face, she smiled. "You're back.."

"I was never gone," James replied, wiggling his eyebrows. James was just about to continue on about how their hearts are always together, but he got cut short- Lily's hands found their way into James's hair, running her fingers through his raven locks. James stared at her face in shock.

"Umm...Lily? What are you doing?"

"Oh gosh, I've always wanted to do this," Lily replied, laughing as James scowled as she messed his hair up even more.

"What? You do it all the time to your hair. The 'just got off the Quidditch field' hair, I like to call it."

"Yeah, but it actually looks _good _when I do it."

"Who said that?" Lily asked. It was now her turn to wiggle her eyebrows. James screwed his eyes shut, laughing.

**Oh my gosh. This is my first story. I actually got this inspiration off of two Lily/James drawings. Haha. It's well after midnight. Oops. Please follow and favorite. Thank you. **


End file.
